Tengo miedo
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette pasara unos de los momentos que jamas se hubiera imaginado en su vida. Clasificación T por el tema que se planteara.


Todo era tranquilo en París, los parisinos disfrutaban de su tranquilidad hasta la llegada de un nuevo Akuma. Pero no era problema para los 2 superhéroes de parís, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Como siempre luchaban con cada Akuma que servía a Hawk Moth para que pudiera robar sus Miraculous sin éxito alguno, pero en esta ocasión Ladybug se sentía un poco molesta.

Chat Noir: "Mi Lady, ¿Está todo bien?" –dijo a su compañera y secretamente su amor.

Ladybug: "Si Chat Noir, concéntrate en el Akuma" –dijo dejándolo solo.

Chat Noir se preguntaba del por qué el ánimo molesto de Ladybug, pero tuvo que guardarse sus dudas cuando derrotaran al Akuma. Luego de unos minutos pudieron capturar a la persona y sacarle su Akuma del lugar en donde se escondía, al terminar Chat se preparó para un choque de puños victorioso sin embargo no lo recibió ya que Ladybug se había retirado al desakumatizarlo.

Chat Noir: "¿Que le sucede?" – se dijo a sí mismo.

 **Escuela Françoise**

En la escuela Marinette se destransformo en el baño aprovechando que nadie estaba ahí y se sentó en el suelo, Tikki solamente la miro y se acercó a ella.

Tikki: "Marinette ¿Te sucede algo?" –dijo preocupada.

Marinette solamente gruño y se levantó del lugar, cogió a Tikki metiéndola en su maleta y se dirigió a su clase. Ahí se sentó y vio a Alya quien la miraba con unos ojos preocupantes.

Alya: "Amiga, tienes un mal carácter" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Marinette: "¿Y eso a ti que?" –dijo sacando su mano de su hombro.

Alya se sorprendió ante su acto, pero no dijo nada y suspiro solamente.

Alya: "Eso tiene que ver con lo de Chloe ¿Verdad?"

Marinette gruño al mencionar el nombre de Chloe y recordó lo sucedido.

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

Al entrar a la escuela Marinette junto con Alya caminaban mientras conversaban de Adrien y otras cosas.

Alya: "Así que ¿soñaste con el chico perfecto?".

Marinette: "Si, un poco" –dijo mirando una revista donde aparecía él modelando.

Alya: "Uhm… ¿Y cómo era?" –dijo dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Marinette: "¡Alya!" –dijo sonrojándose como un tomate.

Alya: "Ay Marinette, somos jóvenes y podemos pensar en nuestro amor de cualquier manera" –dijo sonrojándose también.

Marinette: "Ay aja" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Mientras caminaban Chloe junto con Sabrina caminaban mientras llevaban un plato de espuma grande y se cruzaron con Marinette chocando con ella, pero en realidad al momento de chocar Chloe agarro el plato y la embarro en la cara de Marinette.

Marinette: "¡Arg! Chloe ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" –dijo enojada.

Chloe: "Ups, discúlpame Marinette, fue un accidente" –dijo con una falsa lastima.

De ahí todos los alumnos se rieron de ella al verla con la espuma en toda su cara y oírles Marinette la miro con una mirada asesina.

Marinette: "Eso no se va a quedar aquí" –dijo yéndose al baño.

En el baño Marinette gruñía y maldecía a Chloe. Jamás en su vida estaba tan enojada con alguien, pero cuando se trataba de Chloe las cosas eran otras.

Marinette: "Maldita Chloe, siempre arruinándome la vida".

Cuando salió del baño entro donde su salón donde la esperaba su maestra, la señorita Caline Bustier.

Señorita Bustier: "Marinette, ¿Por qué llegas así?" –dijo mirando su peinado totalmente arruinado.

Marinette: "Lo siento Señorita Bustier, yo…" –dijo tratando de mentir para no tener ningún problema con Chloe –"Tuve un accidente al momento de entrar".

Señorita Bustier: "Bueno, toma asiento por favor" –dijo amablemente.

Marinette hizo lo que le dijo y se fue donde su asiento no sin antes ver a Chloe quien la miraba desdeñosa.

Marinette: "No la soporto" –murmuro para sí misma.

- **Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva** -

Marinette: "Quizás" –dijo simplemente.

Alya: "Chica, no puedes estar enojada por mucho tiempo"

Marinette: "Ay por favor Alya, ni que fuera para tanto" –dijo echando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

La clase continuo hasta que sonó la campana de salida y todos alistaban sus cosas para regresar a sus hogares.

Señorita Bustier: "Ante que se vayan" –dijo haciendo que todos la miraran –"Las chicas se quede un rato, quiero hablarle de algo muy importante".

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oírla ya que, su tono parecía muy preocupante y se sentaron en sus asientos para escucharlas mientras que los chicos se iban del salón.

Señorita Bustier: "Chicas, sé que algunas no estén al tanto, pero en París existen ciertas personas que se sobrepasan con las menores" –dijo tratando de no asustarlas.

Rosita: "Como que ¿Sobrepasan?" –dijo inocentemente.

Señorita Bustier: *Suspiro* "Bueno, creo que son casi mayores para saber ese tipo de tema. Me refiero a las personas que abusan sexualmente a las jóvenes".

Alya: "Los vio…violadores" –dijo temerosa.

Señorita Bustier: "Tranquila Alya, con la seguridad que tenemos no creo que esta parte haya esas personas horribles. Pero no hay que confiarse; nos vemos chicas y recuerden, estén atentas con cualquier peligro" –dijo despidiéndose de todas.

Todas las chicas se despidieron de su maestra saliendo de la escuela, todas al salir miraban de un lado a otro por si esos "abusadores" estaban ahí, pero afortunadamente no había ninguno y pudieron salir tranquilamente. Marinette por otro lado, no había escuchado casi nada de la conversación de la señorita Bustier ya que en toda la conversación se quedó pensando en lo que le ocurrió en la mañana con Chloe.

Ella caminaba aún con la ira contra Chloe que no se dio cuenta que se había ido a otra calle que ella nunca había ido, el lugar estaba vacío y no había ninguna persona cerca.

Marinette: "Genial, ahora estoy en una calle desconocida" –dijo soplando por sus labios.

Marinette abrió su maleta para ver a Tikki quien estaba descansando después de la batalla, sería injusto levantarla ya que se notaba que estaba realmente exhausta y decidió dejarla descansar.

Marinette: "Bien, no es justo despertar a Tikki con ese estado que tiene" –dijo cerrando su maleta –"Ahora ¿Dónde iré?".

Al caminar noto que todo estaba cerrado y que las ventanas estaban cerradas por alguna extraña razón, eso le preocupo un poco, pero siguió adelante.

Marinette: "Vamos Marinette tienes que seguir adelante y no tener mie…

"Hola niña" –dijo una voz profunda.

Marinette se estremeció al escuchar la voz y volteó para encontrar a la persona quien la hablo, era un hombre de la mediana edad, como de los 30, usaba un chaleco negro con unos jeans azules y zapatos marrones. En su cara solo tenía unos bigotes puntiagudos y la forma que la miraba le daba miedo.

Hombre: "Hola pequeñita ¿estás perdida?" –dijo con una tranquilizadora voz.

Marinette: "Pues… si, pero ya me voy, nos vemos" –dijo mientras corría.

Al hacerlo fracaso ya que el hombre le agarro por el brazo para que no se fuera de ahí, Marinette sintió que su cuerpo se aceleraba más cada vez que lo miraba y ese era el caso, cuando volteo a mirarlo sintió un miedo por dentro.

Hombre: "¿Porque la prisa? Por tu cara se nota que nunca has visitado este lugar" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Señor por favor tengo que irme, mis padres me están esperando y se van a preocupar".

Hombre: "¿Puedo acompañarte?" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Realmente no quiero que me acompañe" –dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

Hombre: "Que niña" –dijo negando su cabeza.

Marinette: "¡Quiero que me sueltes!" –dijo golpeando su brazo.

Hombre: "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso niña" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Marinette de pronto le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo estremecerse de dolor y huyo del lugar, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que se acordó de algo muy importante.

Marinette: "¡Tikki!" –grito desesperadamente.

Se había olvidado totalmente de ella que lo dejo con el hombre que le daba mala espina y decidió ir por ella, al llegar al callejón empezó a llover y vio su maleta y la abrió para ver a Tikki que aún seguía dormida.

Marinette: "Bien, sigue dormida. Algo bueno" –dijo suspirando.

De pronto por sorpresa su boca fue tapada por el hombre quien estaba escondido del callejón para poder sorprenderla y la puso contra la pared.

Hombre: "Uhm… que linda chica eres" –dijo acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

Marinette: "¡Suéltame!" –grito.

Hombre: "Realmente no lo creo lindura" –dijo sacándose el chaleco.

Marinette: "Que... ¿qué piensas hacer?" –dijo temerosamente.

Hombre: "Lo que hago mejor" –dijo tocando su pierna derecha.

 **"Me refiero a las personas que abusan sexualmente a las jóvenes"**

Ahora pudo recordar lo que había dicho la Señorita Bustier, acerca de los violadores, ella estaba tan cejada en su enojo que no había prestado atención en lo que había dicho su maestra. De pronto comenzó a llorar mientras el hombre le tocaba la cintura.

Hombre: "Serás la mejor que las otras" –dijo mientras se preparaba para besarla en su cuello.

Marinette lloro al ver que su cuerpo estaba siendo tocado por un desconocido y para el colmo, un violador, ella intentaba alejarse de él, pero era inútil ya que era muy fuerte y no podía transformarse ya que revelaría su identidad como Ladybug. Lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por no haber escuchado la indicación que le dieron y estar tan enojada que solamente la llevo a esto.

Marinette: "¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!" –grito desesperadamente.

El hombre le tapó la boca y la miraba perversamente mientras bajaba su mirada en su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. Marinette al notar eso grito aun con la boca tapada mientras las lágrimas salían de ella desesperadamente.

Hombre: "Ahora se viene lo bueno" –dijo mientras hacía algo muy enfermizo.

Mientras comenzaba a hacer su trabajo algo lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se alejara de Marinette para frotarse su cabeza. Marinette lo miro y luego volteó para ver quién era su salvador y era un enfadado Chat Noir quien estaba empapado por la lluvia y tenía una amenazante mirada asesina.

Marinette: "¡Chat Noir!" –grito y corrió tras él.

Sin embargo, el hombre le agarro el brazo con una pistola quien apuntaba en la cabeza de Marinette y miraba desesperadamente a Chat Noir.

Hombre: "¡Lárgate de aquí maldito superhéroe! O quieres ver muerta a esa chica" –dijo amenazándolo.

Chat Noir: "Que poco hombre eres…" –dijo con una fría voz.

Eso hizo asustar no solo al hombre sino a Marinette ya que nunca lo había oído con ese tono cuando era Ladybug, Chat Noir no hizo ningún movimiento y se quedó mirándolo al hombre.

Hombre: "¡Te estoy diciendo que…!"

De ahí el hombre fue golpeado nuevamente por el bastón, esta vez en su barbilla quien lo hizo elevar hacia otro lado. Chat Noir corrió tras él mientras que el hombre le disparaba con la pistola que tenía, Marinette se escondió en un bote de basura mientras observaba la pelea.

Chat Noir esquivo cada bala que salía del arma y procedió a golpear sin piedad al hombre, Marinette se sorprendió demasiado al ver esa actitud ruda y violenta que tenía su compañero cuando es Ladybug.

Chat Noir: "¡Eres un enfermo! Te aprovechas de las menores solo por tu maldita diversión, pero… al querer hacer daño a esta chica… ¡ **No te lo perdonare**!" –grito a todo pulmón.

De ahí le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo sacarle los dientes con sangre incluida mientras caía al piso noqueado mientras se escuchaba un doble trueno. Marinette observo a Chat quien estaba de pie mirando al inconsciente violador y volteó para mirar a Marinette y fue donde ella.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, ¿estás bien?" –dijo con una preocupante voz.

Marinette: "S-si" –dijo temblorosa.

Chat Noir: "¿Que hacías en esta calle peligrosa?"

Marinette: "Yo… estaba distraída que no me di cuenta en que dirección iba" –dijo comenzado a llorar.

De ahí Chat comenzó a abrazarla mientras la escuchaba llorar y jadear al mismo tiempo, al abrazarla sintió que su cuerpo temblaba desenfrenadamente y eso era debido a que, lo que le había pasado era nuevo para ella.

Marinette: "Gracias por venir Chat Noir. Si no hubieras venido ese tipo me había…" –dijo mientras lloraba

Chat Noir: "Tranquila Marinette" –dijo mientras la consolaba.

Marinette: "Tengo miedo" –dijo abrazando fuertemente a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "Tranquila princesa, yo estaré contigo, pero antes tu teléfono" –dijo mirándola.

Marinette le entrego su teléfono y Chat procedió a llamar a la policía.

Chat Noir: "Buenas oficiales, les habla el apuesto Chat Noir. Los llame aquí ya que…"

Después de la llamada 5 patrullas fueron donde ocurrió el hecho y capturaron al hombre denominado Jerry Lacroix quien era buscado no solo en Francia, sino en todo el país europeo. Los padres de Marinette fueron donde ella y la abrazaron fuertemente mientras iban con los oficiales, al estar ahí Marinette conto toda la verdad y como Chat Noir la salvo del violador. Al terminar la conversación le dieron cadena perpetua y Marinette estuvo aliviada que salió un rato del lugar solo para encontrarse con Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "¿Todo bien?"

Marinette: "Si, todo bien"

Chat Noir: "Me alegra oír eso"

Marinette: "Gracias por salvarme de ese tipo Chat"

Chat Noir: "No tienes porque, después de todo soy el héroe. Me propuse a defender a las personas que no puedan defenderse por sí misma y eso hare" –Dijo dándole una pose de victoria.

Marinette se rio ante su postura y lo abrazo dándole las gracias por estar ahí. Chat Noir sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo y luego de eso se fue del lugar dejándola sola.

Ahora, Marinette siempre estuvo atenta ante cualquier peligro similar como lo que le sucedió y se prometió a si misma que tendría más cuidado la próxima vez que saliera de la escuela.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro One-shot, esta vez un poco diferente a lo que traigo usualmente con las historias de Ladybug. Espero que les haya gustado y quisiera saber su opinión acerca de este tema que tome para esta historia.


End file.
